Desert Flower
by ViciousCerealKiller
Summary: An AU Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Inyasha are attending a very prestigious high school in Japan filled with its own internal conflicts mostly between students and their hate for one another. SessOC InuKag Full review on first chapter. M for VSL


Disclaimer: I, Jalisa Jackson, do not own any copywritten Characters with in Inu Yasha, that even includes Lord Taisho. All completly original and not quite belong to me.

* * *

Summery: It's been years since the Taisho family has been back in the "old country" so to speak. They're return to Japan ruffles many a demons fearthers and fur. One of the most powerful and ancient demons alive isn't doing much to claim his lands again while an unknown disease strikes down many of their kind. The two sons of this great lord, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, have turned they're backs on the world that has only brought them pain and aggravation. While moving through their new high school the eldest seeks respect and the youngest seeks a heart.

* * *

If ever the was a more perfect reason to loathe someone, moving would have to be one of them, but that's only if you're a seventeen year old boy grown weary of it. From the tops of a Japanese mansion, perched just to the edge sat a pair of brothers. One of unruly, long, almost waist length, white hair, bangs to his nose, and white, pointed, dog-ears poking out the top of the mess. He wore flip-flops, because his father insisted he wear some kind of footwear, black, knee length shorts, and a red hoodie. Far off to the left of this one was his brother, a more kept teen with the same color and length hair, his being combed and bangs cut just above his eyes. He adorned black Dock Martin's, black, wide-leg jeans and a white button-down shirt, mostly unbuttoned. Unlike the younger one who was of demon and human blood and would take years to grow out of his adolescent face, the eldest was pure blooded and looked if anything in his mid twenties. His cheeks were graced with the markings of a taiyoukai, two fuchsia streaks on each cheek, and the symbol of his lineage a crescent moon on his forehead. He was nearly identical to his father.

As the pair continued to glare at the lesser-demons moving their possessions into the large house the demon who helped spawn them paced back and forth on the lawn supervising the clumsy oafs. A high-pitched ringing hit his sensitive ears and he nearly leapt to the roof before he wrenched a black cell phone from his jacket pocket.

"Heh," scoffed the younger brother. "After all the demons he's fought in his glory days his cell spooks him. Pathetic, eh Sesshomaru?"

"For once I agree with you Inuyasha," the eldest said in that baritone voice. He rose to his feet and teetered on the edge. Inuyasha did the same, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"How long you figure we'll last here?" he asked moving his neck to pop it. The car ride was not to his favor.

"We're set financially so until you get kicked out of another school, which shouldn't be long." He dropped off the roof and a faint growl brought a smirk to his perfect lips. He bounded off the lower roof and landed gracefully beside his father who stopped his charge of things and looked to him.

"I'm amazed none of our past neighbors have never gone mad watching you do that stunt," Inutaisho said in a deeper voice than his little mimic. He stood half a foot taller than his son and hoped that this new age wasn't making his children weak.

"One can't draw their eyes from your youngest son's antics easily I suppose." He flipped his hair back a bit and surveyed the movers with his thumbs in his pockets. "Incompetent fool."

"Now your brother is as intelligent as you!" Inutaisho scolded.

"I was talking about the nimrod handling your Ming vase like a football." He pointed towards a quite burly man holding a white and blue vase under his right arm and a chair in the other.

Sesshomaru's father gaped at the disaster waiting to happen and growled fiercely, "YOU FOOL! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD IF YOU EVEN SCRATCH THAT!" He marched over with caustic poisons dripping from his right hand.

"Have fun," he jeered and made to walk into the manor and pick out his room. Sesshomaru suddenly jumped back as a roof shilling crashed down in front of him shattering. He glared up at the obvious culprit, his brother, and growled cracking his knuckles.

"Oh that reminds me Sesshomaru," came his father's voice from the moving truck. "School and training picks up next Monday. Be prepared." As his annoyed son glanced back at him he flashed a devilish grin.

"Oh the joys of having a family," he murmured continuing his retreat into the house. Sesshomaru held his head high as he made his way through the halls. He showed no regard for the lesser demons roaming about for he didn't care for them like he didn't care for basically anything that tried to breath the same air as he. His mother was nothing more than a vessel to spawn him and his brother's human mother was, to him, lower than dirt. He wasn't raised to be this way it just happened. There were no tragedies or heartaches just a deep loathing for stupidity and the bodies containing it. If everything is so black and white then why do people act the way they do towards things? Why is it so hard to see what is? A smirk played on his lips and the hairs on the neck of every mover within ten feet stood on end in a nervous animalistic reaction.

When he was just a small boy an oracle was brought forth to tell if his future would be much to invest in. The prophet asked what Sesshomaru thought his purpose in life was. The boy smirked and responded with "To make sure stupid questions are never asked." The seer laughed and told Inutaisho what preparations were needed for him.

"If ignorance is bliss," murmured Sesshomaru as he passed a rather large sitting room, "then many will die happy fools." He walked on for what seemed like a good twenty minuets. The mansion was meant for a demon of his father's caliber to walk around at ease in his true form. This was supposed to have lasted centuries before the great wars but even after it was burned to the ground it was rebuilt to its original splendor. Setting light foot into a room that even for him in his true form was too big.

"What the hell am I gunna put in here?" Sesshomaru sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He made to a huge wall with no window but a staircase leading up to what seemed to be a small patio. "Odd…" He shrugged and headed up the stairs. "If any case there should be anther patio or at least…a…window…" The view was breathtaking and he was happy no one was around to read the slight shock on his face. Endless forest up through a mountain lay before him, just above that was a vast clear sky and for the first time in years he felt so very small. He touched a hand to the glass door.

"Amazing isn't it," came Inutaisho's voice from the doorway left ajar. Sesshomaru shot back to glare at his father, a pair of golden eyes meeting another. "Repair was finally finished a few years back. I was just waiting for a good enough reason to move back." He smiled as his son regained his usual devil may care composure before looking away. "I'll send some men to gather your things and bring them here. Try not to kill any of them." Father waved to son's back and left with out another word. He strode down the hall picking out a few demons competent enough to keep his sons temper low and sent them on their way. He knew where his other son would be and smirked shaking his head. "Always with that stomach of his." He walked for a quite a while until he reached a kitchen were a very disappointed Inuyasha stood before a large empty refrigerator.

That young hanyou looked up with agitated eyes and growled, "There's no food in here."

Inutaisho shrugged knowing his youngest offspring didn't take to being waited on and rather fend for himself in a sense. "The servants wont be here until tomorrow morning so order something to eat. I'm sure your brother will like what you get tonight." He turned to leave. "There should be a phonebook in one of the drawers." He waved and decided it best to continue his supervising duties before something irreplaceable was destroyed.

After a most uncouth dinner Sesshomaru sent away the movers and moved the rest of his things in on his own. He was the only one of his small family completely moved in. His body was weary from the car ride earlier and the arranging of his possessions took a great toll on him. He now sat outside on his balcony staring at the full moon as it hung overhead. The euphoric affect it had on his kind put him at ease. The forest gave off such an alluring glow but the only one with strength to answer its call was Lord Inutaisho. Even his rebellious little half brother turned in by eleven. The young lord sighed, inhaling the sent of the lush forest and keeping tabs on his father's movements by his intimidating scent of a raging typhoon. He longed to have such power and knew it would only come with age and harsh training.

"Why was I not born in that era of turmoil?" he asked aloud. He sighed running his hand through his bangs, a habit he was trying to kick. Sesshomaru pushed to his feet and made to that thirty-foot circular bed of his. He lost himself in the many pillows and drifted into yet another dreamless slumber. The morning would come sooner than he'd hoped. The rustle of clothes meant he was not alone in his room. He shot up with out warning and pinned a young woman dressed in a maid's uniform to the wall beside his bed with his left hand and growled, caustic poisons dripping from his right fingertips.

"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru!" the woman squeaked holding her brown eyes shut. She looked to be in her mid twenties and a native to Japan. "Master Inutaisho sent me here to deliver your school uniform and inform you that breakfast is ready."

"And why did you not wake me?" he asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Well, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." Sesshomaru released the girl and made to the bathroom. "It won't happen again sir."

"See that it doesn't." With that he closed the door and began the morning ritual of bathing and cleaning his long silver hair. Once when he was very small a human woman, who still works for his father's company, mistook him for a girl. His father only laughed and said "It's better than if he were a girl and was confused for a boy". Sesshomaru snarled at the memory. By the end of the shower he noticed the sent of fear from earlier still lingering in his room. The woman had not left, how odd. He dried himself off with a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and stepped out eyeing the woman, silently demanding an answer to an unspoken question.

She smiled nervously holding up a hairdryer and said, "Master Inutaisho is quite considerate. He said you would need assistance with your hair." She was soon pinned down by a golden glare. She bowed out of fear. "But that's only if you request it my lord."

The young taiyoukai paced to an oak desk that housed his computer, laptop, array of CDs and books, took hold of the chair, placed it in the center of the room and sat in it the wrong way. "Maid, send for my food. This is going to take a while so I'll eat in here," he said while shifting his sleek shoulders and resting his arms on the low back of the chair.

"Y…yes sir!" She bowed once more and rushed out the door to find someone to bring Sesshomaru his breakfast. Returning in a few minuets, she was quite breathless and holding not only the hairdryer but also an extension cord. She fumbled with the plugs and began to dry his hair combing out bits with her small fingers.

"What is your name?" he asked quite suddenly that the girl nearly dropped the tool she held.

"My what?" she stammered.

"Your name." he repeated. "Unless you wish to be called maid like all the others."

"Oh! Um…Mudo, Kurai sir."

"Miss Mudo, from now on you are my personal servant. You will wake me every morning unless I say other wise. The one who steps through that door with my breakfast will do the same everyday as well. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She nodded and continued with his hair. And so it would be from that day on. Kurai Mudo would wake him and tend to his hair and another girl, Chiaki Yazawa, would bring his breakfast to him with a collapsible end table for it to rest on. That morning and for the next three days before school began for he and his brother, he rode his black motorcycle into the city Tokyo, found a place to park, and wandered the streets scooping out to just what extent really belonged to his father. Territorial wise, the entire city was his plus the surrounding countryside, business wise, however, it was a few major companies and major parts of the shopping district.

"How typical," he scoffed. He ventured towards the clubs and the scent of human lust overwhelmed him even in the afternoon. There were few people here but enough to make him a bit nauseated. "Disgusting vermin." He walked the streets eyeing the many buildings housing nightclubs and bars with suspicion. At least one had to belong to his father. He smirked, reaching the epicenter of the area and began to count, three bars, two nightclubs, a dancehall, and oxygen bar. "Lovely. Looks like I underestimated the old man." The faint smell of a small storm crossed his senses. Inuyasha was near, possibly doing the same as him, checking out the territory. Sesshomaru grinned and took to the high ground, the rooftops of course, and followed his brother as he ventured through the many streets stopping at a few distasteful places. Growing bored of this game he picked up a brick and tossed it at his brother and dropped from the roof to the sidewalk scaring what few people that were sober and made to retrieve his bike hearing an enraged howl behind him.

As suddenly as Inuyasha's mood was turned sour a black limousine screeched to a halt and backed up, then stopped next to Sesshomaru. The teen eyed the vehicle then kept walking.

"Hey, wait!" came a man's voice. The young lord glanced back as an old man wearing a cheesy black suit and his gray hair pulled back into a ponytail jumped out the limo and waved franticly. "Mr. Taisho wait!" Sesshomaru stopped as the man approached him.

"And you are?" he said arching a brow at the small man.

"What, you don't remember me?" The man grinned in a manor that would be assumed that they should be acquaintances. "It's me, Hamada! I own The Club Hypersonic, remember."

And then it made sense. "You have me confused with my father, Arashi Taisho," he said calmly, placing his thumbs in his pockets. The made up name was Inutaisho's modern alias. "I'm Maru Taisho, his eldest son."

"Oh!" Hamada stepped back and looked him over. "Now that you mention it you do look a bit younger and shorter too." Sesshomaru's usual blank eyes turned into a glare. "But of course you're young and still growing!" The man reeked of fear and began to sweat.

The dog youkai was a bit surprised to find that his father had not made his presence known yet. He turned his back on the frightened human and said as coldly as ever, "I came here to inform my father's…associates that he's returned and will be checking in on all of you. But I'm running short on time so you'll do that for me."

"Oh of course!" he choked out, pulling on his collar. "We can't have someone as important as you roaming these streets. It's quite dangerous out here. I'll get on it right away."

Sesshomaru smirked and continued his walk to his motorcycle. "See that you do." Upon reaching his bike an hour later he decided to take a detour through a rich suburban area littered with huge house that would probably fit in his, six at the least. As he zoomed down the many streets, hair flowing behind him, many girls in school uniforms varying in color and design ogled him and called after him waving but he did not acknowledge them. As he made a sharp turn a scent caught him off guard and he nearly lost his balance. He skid to a halt and through the smell of burned rubber he picked out dry sand and something floral. He turned his head in the direction it came from but as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone. Sesshomaru blinked out of his slight trance and shook his head speeding towards his new home wondering why, even for a moment, he cared.

Later that night at dinner Inutaisho pulled one of his business disappearing tricks. He phoned in just before informing his sons that he would be in late and should begin without him.

"He's probably out screwin' some whore," Inuyasha snarled through a piece of rare meat.

"Like your mother," said his stoic brother, sipping from a cup of what a parent would like to assume was juice.

The young hanyou growled and stabbed the steak before him watching it bleed a little. "If I'm not mistaken someone who gets knocked up, has a kid and leaves it is a whore. Isn't that right Sesshomaru?"

The mimic of the two's father smirked shaking his head. "When are you going to understand that my mother meant nothing to me. She was a vessel used for her pure blood, unlike that call girl you _called_ your mother." A steak knife whizzed past his right pointed ear and lodged itself into a wall. "Temper little brother."

"Go fuck yourself Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled slamming his fists on the glass table that, surprisingly, did not break under the force.

"Maybe when you finally drop dead you pathetic excuse for a demon!"

"Well, then I guess you're gunna have ta do it yourself cause I ain't goin' no where anytime soon!"

"So be it!" Sesshomaru barked pushing out of his chair. The brothers leapt at each other and in seconds the eldest held the other pinned to the tabletop, right hand around his neck and a rigid left past his ear. Oddly enough Inuyasha held him in the same fashion just different hands.

A servant woman burst into the dinning room red hair in a flurry, breathing hard and screamed, "Please stop fighting!" The two continued to glare at one another. "Please Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha don't be like children!"

"Unless you intend to separate us by force I suggest you leave Anna," hissed Sesshomaru, making his grip on his brother just a bit tighter and Inuyasha did the same.

"Do you really intend to kill each other!" she cried out marching towards them. "Your father's going to have a fit! And do you know who he's going to blame."

"Yeah," Inuyasha breathed, "the one who lives!" The brothers made a shot at the other's shoulder and both dodged and rolled away from each other of course making a mess of dinner and their clothes.

"No! Me, and you two should know better than to fight like a bunch of cutthroats!" Anna suddenly froze in her approach and looked around nervously as a chill reached everyone within the room. The glares held by the sons of Inutaisho disappeared and were replaced by a sort of deer in headlights shock. The raging storm flooded over and paralyzed them. It was as if the great taiyoukai were standing in this very hall glaring at his sons like the pups they were.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slid off the table and began to clear it without question. For twenty minuets they washed and dried dishes, cleaned the kitchen and dinning hall from top to bottom and threw out any china or silverware broken in the scuffle in silence. The brothers passed the still shaken head-maid Anna in the hall. Inuyasha, who thought of her like an aunt, gave her an apologetic hug and headed towards his room, as did Sesshomaru. They sat in their room wishing away that feeling of having one's life literally held in the hands of a giant until they fell asleep.

* * *

Close to three in the morning Lord Inutaisho stalked the dark halls of his mansion taking in the sounds of night with his sensitive ears. To his relief, blood had not been spilled. He checked in on both his sons. While Sesshomaru slept soundly Inuyasha tossed a bit mumbling something in his sleep. Two very different boys, one without compassion and the other feeling more and more like an outcast. If they could be any more opposite it would not bother the taiyoukai. But it was how they were the same. Over the long years he gave in to human emotions and the death of his most recent love nearly ripped him apart. He had failed to keep his promise. His sons had turned their backs, no, their hearts against the world. Was he the reason they wanted to tear each other to shreds? He stared out at the night sky from his bedroom window with a glum look about him that no one would ever see. Monday he would take drastic measure to insure they both reached to be at least two hundred without ripping each other limb from limb.

"…maru…" Senses numbed from sleep everything seemed so distant. A sweet voice called to him, soothing to the point were awaking seemed radical. "Lord Sessho…" The smell of grass, no, a meadow. Was he in the fields? "Please, Lord Sesshomaru, wake up." The young lord rolled over and looked blurry eyed at a woman about twenty something.

Miss Mudo looked down at that gorgeous face and smiled. "Finally awake," she seemed to sing. "Your shower is waiting for you and your uniform is in there as well. I've already sent for your meal so it will be ready when you're done bathing." She blinked as Sesshomaru rolled back over pulling the sheet with him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please, if you don't wake up now you'll be late for school!" She pulled on the sheets, which moved to no avail. He growled a bit and she jumped back. "Lord Sessho…" The pup of a youkai crawled out of bed and made to the bathroom shutting the door and took his shower.

In two hours time the brothers Taisho were in the back of a black limousine on their way to school. Inuyasha seemed to sport a scowl, obvious distaste for actual dress shoes. Both he and Sesshomaru were dressed in black slacks and shoes and a white long sleeve button down shirt. Not a real noticeable change from the full blood's everyday dress minus the black jacket in his lap. They sat in silence for nearly fifteen minuets before the limo pulled up to a set of black gates. The driver was granted access and drove towards a large campus of five English style buildings.

"Could they have tried to make this place look more like Harvard?" Inuyasha snapped and proceeded to rip off his sleeves. "Much better."

"It's supposed to be some prep school," his brother stated as the car came to a stop in front of one of the largest buildings. The two stepped out and Sesshomaru removed a piece of paper from his back pocket and read off. "First class, room 311A. And you're in 143B."

"How the hell are we supposed to know where to go?" Inuyasha howled tugging on the black beanie that hid his dog-ears.

"Lord Taisho!" came a feminine voice. A quite frenzied woman of about forty with mousy hair burst through the double doors of the main building and rushed forward taking hold of Sesshomaru's hand and shaking it slightly. "I am so sorry I wasn't out here to greet you." She looked to Inuyasha. "This must be Yasha but where is Maru."

"Ha!" the younger brother laughed. "Dude, she thinks you're dad!"

The youkai was fully aware of that and he grinned leaning down to the woman who seemed even more turbulent. "I'm Maru," he said coolly. "My father has other matters to attend to." He let go of her hand and stood straight again.

"Oh, of course." She motioned towards the building behind her. "Please come with me to get your books and locker combinations then you can be off to class."

Twenty minuets had passed and all classes were already in session. All through trekking the halls to the door he now stood before, room 311A with a history book in his right hand, he noticed something peculiar. Though he felt the presence of hundreds of teenagers, only a small fraction was human. "Interesting…" He pushed open the door and stepped inside a brightly lit room, rows of desks and a few bookshelves to one side and a teacher's desk and blackboard closest to the door. The class seemed…rowdy, for a prep school. The students sat on the desks and stood in the isles chattering away. In the middle of it all was a circle around a single desk. (By the way the girls dressed in the typical catholic school uniform with a blue skirt, but it's not a catholic school so don't forget) The teacher had his feet propped up on his desk, a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Sesshomaru singled out a few obvious demons in this class, and removed the ring he wore that masked, in a sense, who he was. The scent and aura of a powerful storm swept over the class silencing some and causing the teacher to almost choke on his morning brew.

The man coughed and slammed his cup down on the desk. "Okay class, settle down," he said loosening his collar and getting to his feet.

"But Mr. Mitsuehari," began a Japanese girl close to that obvious huddle, "You said you needed thirty-five minuets to get over your hangover and it's only been twenty." The girl giggled at the growl she received and turned back to that gaggle of youth.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind," he grunted smoothing out jet black hair. "And besides we have a new student." Suddenly everyone took his and her seat. It became clear who were the youkai in this room, the teacher for one and seven students in the center for certain with two hanyous in that mix and three more scattered about. The other five were human.

Mitsuehari glanced at the laptop on his desk and addressed the class with a hand waved at Sesshomaru. "This is Maru Taisho. Transferred from America." The young lord stared down half the class until his eyes landed on a girl sitting in the middle of the desks. Her hair was pitch black and well kept, probably reached her waist. Her eyes were a bit sharp, violet and outlined with black. Her skin was that of someone from the desert.

"Um let's see…" The teacher scanned the room. "Take that empty seat next to Miss Rahmu." He pointed to the seat to right of the girl Sesshomaru had been examining. He made to take his place in the class but felt a tug on his arm. Mitsuehari leaned in and whispered extremely low, "Better watch you're back. She's the reason that one was empty." The dog demon shrugged this off and took his seat, flipping his book open to some random page. "Now! Unless one of you has a joint or some acid I can take, only kidding Nimo." An English looking student with dirty blonde hair shoved something back into his shirt pocket. "I'm gunna fight through this damned migraine and try and teach you something and hopefully you'll remember it."

The next sixty minuets were something of a breath of fresh air. Mitsuehari explained the influence the demon society had over the medieval period in Europe and the Renaissance in the 1400s. He saved information on the bubonic plague for last after explaining how some angels in art came about with harpies and what the woman Mona was really smiling about. "Now that I've painted a picture for you answer me this," he said towards the end of his lesson. "What do you think the 'Black Plague' was about?" A girl with red hair raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Havisham."

"A conspiracy," she said flatly in a light Scottish accent.

"I see…so what you're saying is it never really happened."

"No, what I'm sayin' is that there was hidden purpose to it that we're not aware of."

Mitsuehari nodded leaning on his desk. "Can anyone figure out what that purpose was?" He looked to Sesshomaru who still had his nose buried in that history book. "Mr. Taisho mind taking on this challenge for us?" He smirked, as the book was layed face down on the desk.

"It was the first and only attempt made by demons to wipe out the human race," he said coolly, pulling a few strands behind a pointed ear.

"Exactly!" the teacher exclaimed rushing over to the board and pulled down a roll up map of the world. He pointed to Europe. "It was to begin in the filth of kingdoms up north and eventually spread across the entire eastern hemisphere but it didn't. Tell me what the problem was." The girl sitting to the left of Sesshomaru raised a delicate hand. "Well, if this isn't something new. Miss Rahmu, enlighten us." Mitsuehari leaned back on his desk again and folded his arms.

"The plague itself wasn't traveling fast enough," she said smoothly. Her voice was almost hypnotic. "In order to get it to where it needed to go fast enough the Crusades were purposely set off to eventually trigger trade. Through trade it would reach as far as Japan within five years." The whole time she had spoken Sesshomaru scrutinized her with his eyes. She was probably a few inches shorter than him, walked with a sort of grace, he made this assumption from the long legs covered by what looked like knee-high Chuck Taylor's.

"Excellent!" Mitsuehari clapped. "You have proven that you are more than just a pretty face." He got a few laughs out of that and looked to the class. "For homework I want you to theorize on what could have kept the plague from spreading and could have kept it going. It's an easy "A" so no answer is that stupid." The bell for class' end rang and every student rose and left with a bustle into the halls of high school chaos.

Sesshomaru was glimpsed leaving the classroom when the teacher called after him, "Mr. Taisho wait!" Mitsuehari sighed rubbing his temples and snagged a straggler, a human boy whose hair was half black and half blonde. "Kayle."

"Yes Mr. Mitsuehari," he said with a slight daze on his face.

"I want you to show mister high and mighty where his classes are." He turned around and wrote on a red slip of paper, a hall pass, and handed it to the boy.

"Taisho?" He looked up to his teacher who rubbed his temples again.

"Yes, a boy like that is too proud to ask for directions…well, what are you waiting for?" He began shoving his student out the door. "If you don't move now you'll never catch up to him."

"Yes sir!" He bowed and dashed down the hall after that snow-white hair. "TAISHO!" Kayle called out waving his arms and nearly smacking a girl in the head with his book. "Oh, sorry! Taisho wait up!" He pushed his way through a gang of girls obviously following Sesshomaru and nearly got maimed in the process. The young dog demon finally turned and glared at the group causing it to disperse in a fit of giggles. He then looked down at a fairly breathless teenage boy and arched a brow. He was short, if anything half a foot shorter than Sesshomaru.

"Ah, man you're hard to tail," Kayle breathed then pointed behind him. "I almost got killed in that fit of hormones."

That curious look of Sesshomaru's turned into another glare and he continued to move down the hall throwing over his shoulder, "You're wasting my time." The small teen took to jogging strides to keep up with his tall classmate. He opened his mouth to explain himself but wasn't even given that chance. "If you're showing me to my classes I suggest you keep up."

"How…did you know?" the teen asked looking quite flabbergasted. "Is your hearing that good?"

"Impeccable." They stopped before his locker. He got in, switched out his history book for two thin books and slammed his locker shut. "Sociology and Psychology."

"In the same period!" He laughed and received that look again. "Gotcha man." They began walking down the hall, Kayle taking long strides to make sure he was leading. "Honestly dude, even in this school you'd have to be a real brain to take those two classes at once."

Sesshomaru arched a brow then shrugged a bit. "What's the deal with this school?" he asked looking over the students. "It's mixed, clean, I'm learning and my father doesn't own it. Is this a cult?"

"Close enough." They journeyed up a flight of stairs to the second floor of the building. "It's what you could call international territory. Most of the students are the kid of a diplomat, ambassador, president or whatever. Some are the kids of bigwig businessmen or something like that. You have to be related to someone important or have the potential to be important to go to this school." Kayle stopped in front of a classroom door watching other students rush into his or hers. "Well, here we are." He waved a hand towards the door. Sesshomaru nodded walking in as he continued to ponder over the information he was given. He was introduced to his classmates and took a seat close to a window and did like before read. Between chapters he circled around the possibilities for having a school such as this one.

* * *

"There's gotta be a catch," Inuyasha growled slamming his fists on his desk. The teacher up front rolled her eyes and continued writing on the board.

"Dude what do ya mean?" a teenage boy asked sitting in the desk next to him. His hair was short, green and pulled into a ponytail, around his neck hung a silver cross.

"To this whole school!" The white haired hanyou leaned towards his classmate. "I've been shootin' my mouth off since I got here and nothings happened."

"So what?" The boy shrugged. "I say just go with it."

"Miyazaki, Miroku and Taisho, Yasha," the teacher said quite sternly turning her hawk eyes on them. "For freshmen, you two are quite talkative. If you're not going to be polite and stare into space like the rest I suggest you leave."

"Is she serious?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Who cares!" The hanyou smirked to his human friend, grabbed his biology book and made for the door. The other wasn't too sure what to do but followed anyways.

Miroku looked up at the smile held on Inuyasha's face and quirked a brow. "You're not happy until you're a bother to someone aren't you?" he asked as they marched down a deserted hall.

"It's the reason I live." He grinned giving his new friend a thumb up. "So what is there to do in this dump?"

"Hell if I know." The human threw up his hands. "I'm still a freshman and it's only been a month into school. Hell, this is the first time I've been kicked out of class."

"Doesn't that just make you feel good? Kicked out of class!" They burst through double doors out on to what appeared to be a courtyard.

"Yasha, you are a strange one." Miroku said shaking his head.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"That's my real name." The two reached a stone circlet with a tree growing out the center. Inuyasha took to one limb and just hung there. "My dad is really old. I'm talkin Buddha could have met him old so he sticks with classic names."

"Wow that's really old," the green haired boy laughed taking a seat on the small stonewall. "I'm guessing he's the demon and your mom is human right?" The hanyou nodded.

_Earlier…_

Inuyasha stood before his first period class looking bored as ever. He counted out humans and demons in his head as the little woman beside him said something.

"Mr. Taisho…" She shook him a bit and he looked down at her confused. "Mr. Taisho, I do not permit hats in my class. Please remove it."

"Whatever old hag," he huffed loud and clear and removed his hat. There were a few gasps coming from two or three humans and he laughed.

"If you would please take a seat next to Mr. Miyazaki so we can carry on with class," the woman sighed waving toward as student with green hair.

Inuyasha took his seat to the left of this green-headed boy. He arched a brow and said, "Nice hair."

Miyazaki turned to him and looked at his head. "Nice ears," he scoffed and looked to the front of the class.

_End flash back…_

"So where the hell are we?" Inuyasha asked dropping down from the tree.

"The main courtyard," Miroku answered leaning back on his hands. "Which is real convenient cause lunch is in half an hour, and the cafeteria is just over there." He pointed to the left. "Huh?" The two teens looked up as a girl carrying a rather large stack of books raced past them. She mumbled something about troublemakers and crashed through a door before all the books she carried toppled to the floor.

"Little bitch doesn't know who she's talkin about," Inuyasha snapped. "Who was that?"

"That's Higurashi, Kagome," the other yawned. "Bit of a spaz at times but she's got a nice ass. She's in our year. She's got a cousin too, upper class, think her names Kouda, Kikyou. Scary how they almost look alike."

"Is she a spaz too?" the hanyou asked closing those golden eyes.

"Actually she's a bitch," Miroku said flatly, rubbing the back of his neck. "She took it upon herself to watch over all the younger girls."

"Why?"

"Cause the biggest bitch in school, Isis Rahmu, loves corrupting people."

"Who's that? Another upper classmen?"

"She's not just any upper classmen. This girl is god!" The human teen's eyes seemed to glaze over. "She's gorgeous, a body meant to kill (I think her bra size is 36 or 38) Rumor has it she takes in freshmen boys and girls like strays and turns them out."

"Turns them out?" Inuyasha asked not really liking the sound of that.

"Yeah, she teaches you things, useful things like how to get into clubs." Miroku suddenly sighed running a hand through that odd hair. "Sadly she only takes in geeks and nerds and I'm not going to even attempt acting like one of those, even for her." He looked up and grinned. "There she is!" He pointed to a third story window where that raven-haired vixen sat flipping through the pages of a book.

Inuyasha moved to get a better view between the branches and glimpsed her before the teacher stepped in the way. "Damn!" he hissed. "What is she Indian?"

"Egyptian actually," his friend said pushing himself up. "Someone told me her dad's a CEO of some really big company."

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"Hey, when it comes to the ladies you have to know everything. Like for instance, you're drooling over the great, great, granddaughter of Anubis."

"You're shittin' me!" the hanyou laughed. Miroku shook his head. "Her family must be the oldest demon one alive." Inuyasha sat back shaking his head. "Hey, Miroku, you don't seem too creped out about this whole demon thing, why is that?"

"There's no real point I guess," he said pulling his arms behind him. "That and I've been around them for years and my life has only been threatened once." He grinned from ear to ear and this made the hanyou laugh.

* * *

"That's odd," Sesshomaru said outside his locker.

"What is?" Kayle asked trying to see what the demon was looking at that he found so strange.

"Do you smell that?" The two toned teen shook his head slowly. "Of course you don't, you're only human." Young Taisho inhaled deeply and through the perfume, cologne and BO he found the hint of sand and flowers. "Sand…"

"What?" The human teen scratched his head. The only sand around here was at the beach and that was miles away. Sesshomaru suddenly began to take quick strides down the hall. "Whoa, hey man!" Poor Kayle had to move at a run to keep up. "Wait up!" The dog demon made it look so easy slipping through groups of people while this human struggled. He pushed his way through a gaggle of girls and slammed into the back of a very still Sesshomaru. "God damn it!" he hissed shaking his head. "How's about a warning next time."

The tall taiyoukai turned around and blinked at his fallen guide. He helped him to his feet and looked around again. "She's gone," he seemed to growl.

"Who is?" Kayle asked brushing himself off.

"A girl who smells of sand and flowers," he said looking off in about five different directions then sniffed again. "I smell raw meat."

"Shit!" the human boy cried and snatched Sesshomaru's wrist and began dragging him towards the courtyard. "It's lunch time man." Twenty minuets later the pair stood just outside the cafeteria doors each holding a tray laden with food, Sesshomaru's was mostly rare meat that bled some.

Kayle gazed over the many students that chose to eat outside today, most sat in the shade made by either the tress or the over hang that protruded out from under the second story window serving as a sort of hallway, the rest basked in the sun on the benches or cobblestone. It was like being at a tamed Woodstock, there were musicians and poets scattered around, the typical "Goth" and stoner groups but the one thing that was most noticeable was they were mostly demons.

"The other humans are afraid aren't they?" Sesshomaru asked as they approached a shaded area not too far from the library.

"Some are afraid but others are just spiteful," the human said eating a bit of sushi. "It's sorta like being racist. They were told the stories of the demons of the old ages and fed the idea that they were all evil and hated humans to the bitter end. Whether it's true or not doesn't concern me and most of the humans I know."

"Fear breeds prejudice," the dog youkai said after finishing off his meal. "It's something that every creature harbors. As much as you dislike to believe it, it's natural." The two suddenly looked up to a disturbance in the center of the yard, what looked like a freshmen girl and an upper classmen girl resembling her pulling her away from the largest tree in the square where a group of students sat.

"I thought I told you they were bad news Kagome!" the upper classmen snapped at the younger one tugging at her arm.

"But they seemed nice," Kagome whimpered. "And they invited me to eat with them. What's the harm in that Kikyou?"

"Yeah, Kouda," came that calming voice that almost numbed Sesshomaru's senses. Isis Rahmu emerged from the shadows of that giant tree and stood just to the side of the freshman looking so serine. "We gave her an invitation to a friendly lunch. It would have been rude not to accept would it not?"

"Oh cut the bullshit Rahmu," Kikyou bit pulling her cousin behind her. "I know the shit you do to defenseless girls like her and I wont stand back and watch you turn her into some whore!"

"Whore?" Isis blinked quite innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about. My dear friends and I simply give them a push in the direction they want to go and help them succeed." The boys and girls she was once sitting with flashed devious grins and nodded.

"You manipulate anyone you think can be of use to you and kick them to the curb when you're done like trash."

The Egyptian girl leaned back on the heal of a foot in those odd Chuck Taylor's, flipped her hair and laughed melodically soon joined in by her cohort. "Do you honestly think that Kikyou Kouda. Look around!" She waved a delicate hand that Sesshomaru followed before sensing the annoying presence of his sibling lurking overhead. "There isn't a person here who doesn't feel like they don't belong. It must hurt knowing that some of them used to be your friends until you turned your back on them like they were diseased!"

"SHUT UP!" Kikyou screamed as a pink glow engulfed her. Some of the weaker demons shrank away and the stronger youkais readied for the worst even Sesshomaru. "Unlike the rest of these halfwits I can see through your little game. Those people you assumed I was acquainted with were never my friends. Let's go Kagome!" She dragged her cousin back inside without a back glance.

"Well that was boring," Isis yawned taking her place amongst her friends.

"And this is why I hate high school," murmured Sesshomaru as he pushed aside a few strands of his white hair.

"You hate everything," came Inuyasha's voice and he dropped down from the over hang landing just before his brother. Miroku soon followed not making his landing as graceful, however.

"You for one thing!" he snapped turning that deadly gold gaze on his little brother. "What do you want?"

"Nothin' from you ya jerk off!" Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a low growl that Sesshomaru returned. Kayle and Miroku felt caught in the middle of something that was left to boil for too long.

"What Inuyasha means to say is we're here to ask Matt for some info," Miroku laughed pulling a bit on the hanyou's arm as he tried to advance on his brother.

"If it's about the little spat between Isis and Kikyou I ain't tell ya shit," Kayle said folding his arms and staring up at the freshmen. "It's not my right to tell someone else's business. Got that?"

"Oh come on!" Miroku begged getting down on his knees. "It's not like we're going to slander dear Isis' good name."

"Ask her yourself if you want to know so badly but I doubt she'll tell you."

"Well then, let's go ask her then!" Inuyasha said and marched off to that mixed group of upper classmen with his friend trailing behind. "Hey Isis!" he yelled loud enough to wake the dead. Every head in the courtyard turned to watch him in the hopes of a beat down.

"He's such an idiot," Kayle sighed with his face in his right hand.

"I've been saying that for years," Sesshomaru said getting to his feet. "Hopefully she'll kill him."

"It's Rahmu to you freshman!" said a boy with long red hair and fangs lying between the legs of a black haired girl. "Try showin' a little respect."

"It's okay Alex," Isis said in a bored tone that could rival Sesshomaru's. "He's only a freshman after all." Violet eyes gazed lazily up at Inuyasha and Miroku and she let out a slight laugh. "You're Maru's brother aren't you?"

"What if I am?" he scoffed. "It ain't nutin to be proud of."

"Oh really." She looked past Inuyasha and Miroku to first Kayle who nodded a bit then Sesshomaru, who gave a strong stare. Isis smirked and looked back to the two young teens. "What are your names?"

Miroku suddenly took center stage and said, "I'm Miyazaki, Miroku and," he suddenly bent down on one knee and took Isis' hand, "I am honored to be in the presence of such beauty." He looked around to two other girls and that sly smile of his grew brighter. "It seems it does not end." He picked up the hand of a brown-haired girl sitting to Isis' left against the tree and gazed into her eyes. "I must know all of your names!" He turned to the black haired girl with the demon in her lap. Alex growled and Miroku laughed nervously. "Oh, so sorry."

"Miroku cut the crap already," Inuyasha snapped folding his arms.

"My, isn't he the tempered one," said the girl beside Isis.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" The hairs on the back of this hanyou's neck stood on end as seven pairs of eyes stared at him. "Uh…"

"Taisho," Isis said and touched the ground beside her. "Come sit and tell me your name." The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. "Oh well, back to class I see." The group of seven got to their feet and split going in three different directions. "See you later."

"Well let's get to class," Kayle said gathering up their books. He looked between the two texts. "Seems you have Calculus with Isis too."

Sesshomaru was handed his book and he said as bored as ever, "Joy." They went back into the building. "So what's her deal with that priestess?"

"Huh?" the two toned human looked up at him. "Oh, you mean Isis and Kouda, Kikyou. Well, like I told your brother, it's not my room to talk." He was met with a blank stare and he sighed shrugging. "And it seems you could give less of a shit. We've got ten minuets before class starts. Lets keep walkin till then." Kayle glanced up seeing the back of the Egyptian demon and turned a corner. "Okay, here goes. This fight between the two has been going on since freshmen year. Kouda was one of those people brought up to hate demons. Being a priestess isn't too grand either. As for Isis, well, it was like she was born to change someone's mind. She's just so damn persuasive. She once convinced a playground full of kids that they were all color blind. Naturally it would be hell if they ever met and they did one day during lunch. I don't know any of the finer points but it was over some guy that used to go here. He wanted a threesome or somethin. Anyways, Kouda wasn't having it, made a big scene and called the thing off but not after a major dis to Isis and all demon kind. The only reason Isis carries on the feud is because she lost a very high bet."

"What was the wager?"

"It was going without sex for the rest of the year," came that sultry voice that sent a chill down the two teens' spines. Sesshomaru looked up, they were outside their Calculus room and slender hands were creeping up the front of his shirt. "Seven months seemed like hell." Isis pressed herself against his chest and pulled a bit at his collar. Gold were caught by violet and she smiled then began to pout. "It seemed like an eternity."

"For a bitch like you, an hour would seem an eternity," the white haired dog demon said plucking her off of him before slipping into class.

"Wow, I have never seen a stick so far up an ass before." The jackal sighed and leaned on her human friend.

"I think it's just you," Kayle said rubbing his neck as a soft a hand crept into a pants pocket. "I can sense he takes you as a threat or maybe a trespasser."

"If he wants this school he's gunna have to pry it from my cold, dead hands," she whispered into his ear as a blush rushed to his cheeks.

"Stop fucking with me like this," he breathed pushing away from her.

Isis lowered her gaze and took a solemn tone. "I made a promise and I'm going to keep it."

"Whatever!" he snapped and made to enter the classroom. The jackal demon grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Not done toying with me?"

"There's a concert tonight, same place as usual. Come if you want, just make sure you come alone." She brushed past that two toned human into class.

Calculus was a snooze fest like any other math class Sesshomaru had been in over his seventeen years of life. He did as usual, taught his self by reading through and doing the problems, checking them of course. By the end of class he was through the first three chapters with a slight headache. As he was led to gym his guide seemed unusually quiet. If the youkai were anyone else he'd ask what was troubling him but this is Sesshomaru we're talking about. It's just not going to happen. Gym class was typical, run around pointlessly while the coach does nothing but bark orders. Of course the only ones who did anything were in a sport: lacrosse, soccer, tennis, field hockey, and volleyball. The head coach made it very clear that if you were not on a team you were in the way and therefore taking up space. Young Taisho chose to sit high up on the collapsed wall bleachers and write his history report, which took only twenty minuets and left him bored. He gathered his books and left the gymnasium to wander the rooftops of the campus. His feet brought him to the main courtyard and he sat boredly watching the little freshmen rush back and forth from the library to possibly their classrooms. "Pathetic little whelps," he said eyeing one with long brown hair.

"Yeah, but still so useful," came the familiar voice of Sesshomaru's history instructor. The dog youkai looked to his right where Mitsuehari sat staring into the square. He was still unsure of what type of demon this man was. "They're like servants. So willing to please just for a passing grade. Well, I'm bored watching the so-called future leaders of the world. Wanna go watch the field hockey team practice?"

(VCK: note for all who don't know. Field hockey is and always has been a girls sport)

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two!" And he said this with a devious grin.

"…Fuckin' ridiculous."

"I'll take that as a no then." Mitsuehari got to his feet and made towards the practice fields. He suddenly stopped and turned towards Sesshomaru who groaned with annoyance. "Oh, by the way, there's a concert tonight at a place called The Pit, starts at nine. It's in the downtown district. Drop my name and I think you can get in for free." He waved and continued to walk off. "Oh and do your homework!"

Later that afternoon, before the last bell, the two young Taisho lords received a phone call from their father.

"_Run home."_

It took the boys less than five minuets to cover the fifty kilometers, the feat itself was made agonizing only by the fact that they took the same path as one another and tried their hardest to lose the other. The two brothers could be seen fighting in mid air just seconds before they came crashing through a window of a huge dojo behind their home. Sesshomaru pinned his brother in the same fashion as the night before and Inuyasha held him the same way. As the two made to strike at one another a low growl came to their ears from across the dojo. Yellow eyes from the slight shadows approached them and the separated bowing their forheads to the mats. Their father traditional Japanese training hamadas in white with a simple yellow sash around his waist. His long hair nearly reached the floor even when it was pulled back into a low pony tail. As he stared down his sons he gave a slight smirk that sent a chill down both teen's spine. "Change and meet me at the bottom of the moutain in five minuets." Both sons immediately rose to their feet and made to change out groaning. They're training wasn't starting up it was staring over!

* * *

Well there it is kids the first chapter. I know it's long but I worked on it for weeks, not straight but weeks. I hope you take an interest in it. R&R so I have a reason to continue writing this.


End file.
